My Bum, His Birthday
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are at work at a theme park on the tan mans birthday. Will Kakashi give into his loves secret desire.


Title:My Bum, His Birthday

Disclaimer:M, no beta, poor sleeping and grammar, I don't own

Summary:Kakashi has to work at the new theme park. It's Irukas birthday will he give into Irukas secret desire.

Have you ever been to one of those annoying theme parks. You know the kind open only during the summer and everyone is dressed in annoying furry animal costumes. If you are over the age of five and don't have any children it's likely you are not a fan of these places. Unfortunatly for me Tsunade had a gambling and sake problem, and her brilliant idea to pay for these addictions was to open konoha's very own theme park.

Laughing at what I had assumed was a joke, I sarcasticly suggested that I should work as a life guard. I gritted my teeth irritatedly from the top of the lifeguards tower. Hnn last time I open my stupid mouth. I grimace again as I hear a familiar high pitched laughing in the pool. The hot summer sun is beating painfully against my pale skin and I can already tell that I'll suffer a painful sunburn befor this is over.

Ignoring the sun I look around the small park. Iruka is smiling happily as he hands out slushies to small children. This is one benifit of this job I get to watch my sexy Ruka all day long as he prances around in his cute little buccaro costume. I found myself staring longingly across the way at him. My baggy blue swim trunks began to tighten as his hips swing ever so gently unconciously. My hand fluttered through my mess of grey hair and my suddenly dry mouth opened as my tongue traced a chapped lip.

"ahh sasuke!"

A loud and slightly husky voice shouted, sucking me from the beautiful vision before me. I turned my visible eyes attention to the source of the sound and groaned. Naruto was backing against the edge of the shallow end as Sasuke approached him with a devious look in his dark eyes.

"hey you two not in the water, alright"

Naruto blushed while Sasuke pulled him out of the pool and ran toward the locker rooms. I rolled my eyes at the duo.

I looked back over to where the slushie stand and saw Irukas firm ass walking into the employee lounge. I looked around eagerly, spotting Genma.

"hey Genma!"

I jummped from the stand in one fluid motion and stood before him.

"Watch my stand for a second I'll be right back."

My eyes never actually fell on him as I handed him the whistle and clipboard, looking anxiously at the door. Thrusting them into his chest and patting his back I sprinted off toward the door Iruka had gone through.

"waa!"

Iruka yelped as my arms slunk around his thin waist. I pulled his back flush to my chest and nipped at the skin of his neck after ridding myself of the troublesome mask.

"naaa...Kakashi we are at work."

I loved the way he moaned without control and the way he said my name. Gods this man will never understand the control he has over me.

"but Ruka"

I ground my evidant erection into his ass kissing tenderly down the nape of his sweet tan throat.

"Its your birthday."

I affirmed my point by running a pale hand across his baggy clothed penis. He lulled his head back into my chest and I felt his back arch unintentionaly. I released him suddenly smirking at the gasp of irritation I recieved. Grabbing a chair I locked the door and shoved it under the handle. I didn't want someone walking in and ruining our fun.

Iruka rolled his chestnut eyes at me and I was on him again. My lips harshly pried his open and my tongue was taking in every bit of him I could. Iruka mewled, the most seductave sound I've ever heard into my throat. I growled a deep animal need releasing itself from within me.

Pushing my boyfriend into the floor I began none to gently relieving him of his clothes. Pulling at the white cotton shirt I tossed it carelessly over a chair followed quickly by his red sash and rough brown capris.

I released his lips and ground our erections together hungarily. I ran my hands firmely down his body kneeding every muscle in war calused hands. With a tight grasp on his perfect ass I teasingly ran my tounge up the center of his chest. I could literally feel him shiver under me as I took a dusky nipple into my mouth. My tongue swirled across his alert nipple as if it were a tasty treat before I nipped at it. Moving to the other one I released his ass the pull off my confiding trunks.

I pushed Iruka as gently as I could muster onto his hands and knees before running the tip of my tongue down his soft cheecks.

"uhhh...kakashi"

He moaned wantonly as I padded my tongue flately against his tight asshole. Grasping tightly at his hips I slipped in my tongue. The tight ring of muscles welcomed the intrusion and sucked against the wet pink apendage. In and out my tongue slid shamelessly claiming the man below me. I snaked one of my hands around his waist and brushed it against his trembeling erection.

He gasp audibly at the new sensation. My thumb swept across the head before I closed my fist around the shaft. With a steady rythm I pumped him slowly. I knew how he secretly relished the torture and it was his birthday after all. I waslicking up his back leaving small red marks from my teeth every few inches when suddenly I was thrown onto my back.

I could feel my eyes bulge as my back fell into the ground. Iruka ran his hands heavily up my thighs before kissing me tenderly. We were so different, I was rough and animalist were as he was tender and loving, but this side of him I had never seen. With an aggresion I had never seen he pulled away from my lips and slid his fingers into his mouth. I watched in pure lust as he moaned around his own fingers.

"Kashi"

Oh gods The way he said my name my neglected member threatened to cum right then and there. He stared at me with a pleading lust in his eyes before tracing his wet fingers up my leg and dangerously far back.

"It is my birthday after all"

He wispered huskily and nipped at my ear. His finger ran across my entrance before he gingerly pushed one in.

I let out a very unmanly, uncharicteristic yelp at the intrusion suddenly remebering why I did not bottom. Iruka pushed his dark sweaty locks behind his ear before taking my severly ignored member into his mouth.

My thoughts were drowned out by the moans I released. He slid in two other fingers and I groaned attempting to retreat from the painful intrusion. Iruka used his other hand to softly fondle my balls and stop my insesant whyning. He pulled his finger out and released my cock. Positining quickly his hard head sat against my warm opening. Slowly, oh so slowly he pushed in. I could feel every muscle give to the movement. 'fuck it hurts so bad' I cringed at the pain until Iruka warmly rubbed my penis again, trying to take my mind off of the pain he knew so well. I moved against him wanting him to move.

Iruka thrust slowly against me and pumped in time. I knew I was making emberassing sounds as he destroyed my ass. All thoughts ceased when he hit my prostate.

"Fuck! iruka right there"

I ground against him as he thrusted harder grunting and panting. He hit it again and tightened his grip on my dick. I came hard and fast nearly chocking on my sudden scream. Iruka shivered and jutted behind me as I felt his warmth fill me. Iruka pulled out and layed next to me. "happy birthday ruka" I spoke into the air as he gasped next to me. "holy shit! Kakashi no wonder you love that so much" I chuckled at his amazment and rolled over. "well ruka don't get used to it. Your birthday is only once a year." He grinned and kissed me gently befor beging to get redressed as I cleaned my cum covered chest off.

"see you at home kashi"

He said his voice slowly evenig out. I Put my mask and trunks back on. Iruka was redressed and through the door quickly.

I flintched as my ass came in contact with the hard wood seat. I saw Genma smirk out of the cornor of my eyes and groaned. That damn Iruka was so lucky it was his birthday. Tomorrow he wouldn't even be able to stand after I'm through with him. I wiggled a little in my chair.

"why the hell are these seats so hard !"

A/N so this was a couple of firsts for me. My first RUKAkaka which was a little weird to write. Also my first 1st person story. A little birthday Drabble for you with my sincere love. Hope y'all liked and again gomen about spelling and gramar. 


End file.
